In an LTE system, before a base station performs uplink scheduling, a terminal measures the downlink channel quality, and feeds back the measured CSI (Channel State Information, channel state information) as uplink control signaling to the base station, so that the base station performs uplink scheduling according to the uplink control signaling. The uplink control signaling at least includes: a CQI (Channel Quality Indicator, channel quality indicator), a PMI (Precoding Matrix Indicator), an RI (Rank Indicator, rank indicator), and a HARQ (Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request, hybrid automatic repeat request). The feedback modes of the terminal include periodic feedback and aperiodic feedback. In the case of aperiodic feedback, if uplink data is scheduled, the terminal needs to perform resource multiplexing for the uplink control signaling and the uplink data as specified in R10. In the resource multiplexing, the time-frequency resources occupied by the CQI and the RI are different from the time-frequency resources occupied by the uplink data, and the HARQ occupies the resources of the uplink data by puncturing data.
When resource multiplexing is performed for the uplink control signaling and the uplink data, the resources of the uplink control signaling are calculated by:
      Q    temp    ′    ⁢      ⌈                  O        ·                  M          sc                      PUSCH            ⁢                          -                        ⁢                          initial              ⁡                              (                1                )                                                    ·                  N          symb                      PUSCH            ⁢                          -                        ⁢                          initial              ⁡                              (                1                )                                                    ·                  M          sc                      PUSCH            ⁢                          -                        ⁢                          initial              ⁡                              (                2                )                                                    ·                  N          symb                      PUSCH            ⁢                          -                        ⁢                          initial              ⁡                              (                2                )                                                    ·                  β          offset          PUSCH                                                  ∑                          r              =              0                                                      C                                  (                  1                  )                                            -              1                                ⁢                                          ⁢                                    K              r                              (                1                )                                      ·                          M              sc                              PUSCH                ⁢                                  -                                ⁢                                  initial                  ⁡                                      (                    2                    )                                                                        ·                          N              symb                              PUSCH                ⁢                                  -                                ⁢                                  initial                  ⁡                                      (                    2                    )                                                                                      +                              ∑                          r              =              0                                                      C                                  (                  2                  )                                            -              1                                ⁢                                          ⁢                                    K              r                              (                2                )                                      ·                          M              sc                              PUSCH                ⁢                                  -                                ⁢                                  initial                  ⁡                                      (                    1                    )                                                                        ·                          N              symb                              PUSCH                ⁢                                  -                                ⁢                                  initial                  ⁡                                      (                    1                    )                                                                                            ⌉  
In the above formula, Q′temp is the number of REs (Resource Elements, resource elements) allocated to the uplink control signaling, O is the original number of bits of the CSI, MscPUSCH-initial(1) is the number of subcarriers allocated to a first transport block on a PUSCH (Physical Uplink Shared Channel, physical uplink shared channel), NsymbPUSCH-initial(1) is the number of OFDM symbols allocated to the first transport block on the PUSCH, MscPUSCH-initial(2) is the number of subcarriers allocated to a second transport block on the PUSCH, and NsymbPUSCH-initial(2) is the number of OFDM symbols allocated to the second transport block on the PUSCH.
      ∑          r      =      0                      C                  (          1          )                    -      1        ⁢          ⁢      K    r          (      1      )      is the original number of bits of the first transport block on the PUSCH, and
      ∑          r      =      0                      C                  (          2          )                    -      1        ⁢          ⁢      K    r          (      2      )      is the original number of bits of the second transport block on the PUSCH. βoffsetPUSCH is a ratio of a CSI coding rate to a data coding rate.
When resources are allocated to the uplink control signaling, the allocated resources are calculated according to the total resources allocated to the physical uplink shared channel, that is, the resources occupied by the uplink control signaling depend on the total resources of the physical uplink shared channel. Meanwhile, to ensure transmission reliability of the physical uplink shared channel, the resource overhead of the uplink control signaling is also considered when the total resources are allocated to the physical uplink shared channel, that is, the total resources of the physical uplink shared channel further depend on the resources of the uplink control signaling. It can be seen that, when resources are allocated to the uplink control signaling, the following resource nesting is formed: The resources of the uplink control signaling depend on the total resources of the physical uplink shared channel, the total resources of the physical uplink shared channel further depend on the resources of the uplink control signaling, and the resources of the uplink control signaling further depend on the total resources of the physical uplink shared channel, and so on.
Obviously, the resource nesting will cause a resource waste problem to the uplink control signaling resource allocation inevitably. Especially, when a data packet of the uplink control signaling is large, the resource waste is even more serious.